I Hate You, But
by ISungyi
Summary: Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita saling bicara? Saat kau membuat kekacauan di kelas? Kau bertanya padaku apa aku membencimu? Aku bohong saat itu, aku tidak pernah membencimu, sekalipun tidak. /LAST CHAPTER/ Another Love Story About KYUMIN/DLDR/ KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love You, but…**

**Pairing : KYUMIN**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook etc**

**Summary : ****_Aku menyukainya dari awal, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat kearahku. Apa salahku sebenarnya?_**

**_Q putuskan untuk me-remake FF ini karena bahasanya yang dulu acak-adut plus menjijikkan sekali_**

**_Kkkkkkkkk_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik lama yang aku sendiri lupa apa judulnya (Kalo tidak salah judulnya I LOVE YOU)_**

**_Sebagian besar cerita dan alurnya sama tetapi aku juga menambahkan konflik lain yang tidak ada dalam komik aslinya…_**

**_Enjoyed_**

CHAPTER 1

****KYUMIN IS LOVE****

**_Kriiiiiinggggg_**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa _Sapphire Blue_ _International high school_ mulai berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Namun dari semua siswa itu, nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan masih belum juga membereskan mejanya yang berantakan. Pemuda itu memiliki garis rahang yang tegas dan juga sorot mata yang tajam seperti elang. Iris matanya berkilat kecoklatan ketika diterpa sinar sang surya, menambah kesan menawan hingga membuat siapa saja bisa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Semua orang kecuali satu gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya. Gadis manis dengan kulit bersih seputih salju dan bibir merah semerah dara, serta pipi kemerah mudaan ketika ia tertawa membuat sosoknya kian hari kian sempurna untuk dikagumi. Lee Sungmin, nama gadis itu, yang menjadi satu-satunya gadis sempurna di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun sama-sama menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Jika Kyuhyun terkenal karena ketampanan dan juga sikap _trouble maker_nya yang sebagian _yeoja_ menganggapnya keren, Sungmin justru terkenal karena kecantikan dan juga prestasinya. Bagai dua sisi mata uang yang tidak pernah bersua, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meski berada dalam kelas yang sama tidak pernah sekalipun saling bertegur sapa atau bicara. Semacam ada dinding pembatas tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Meski ternyata, salah satu diantara mereka menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepada salah satunya.

_"Yaa_ Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang melamun jorok,_ eoh?_ Ini masih siang, kita main bola saja_"_ Ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan senyuman menawan andalannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Siwon dan mengabaikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Choi!" Bentak Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah Lee Sungmin.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mendengus lelah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa terganggu ketika Siwon merangkul pundaknya sambil menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Pemuda tampan itu menampik tangan Siwon dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Siwon untuk mengancamnya.

_"_Hei, Hei, Hei, jangan seperti itu Kyuhyun-_ah,_ aku hanya berusaha menyadarkanmu_._ Lagipula Sungmin memang tidak pernah melihatmu kan?_"_ Ejek siwon, yang langsung membuat kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berubah lesu. Pemuda itu sepertinya memang harus belajar realistis. Sungmin memang tidak pernah melihatnya, meliriknya pun tidak pernah. Meski Kyuhyun telah melakukan banyak hal untuk sekedar menarik perhatian _yeoja_ itu, tapi rasanya semua yang dilakukan sia-sia saja. Rasa-rasanya untuk mendapatkan _yeoja_ sempurna macam Lee Sungmin memang benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan yang ekstra.

_"Gurae, _ayo kita ke lapangan!_"_ teriak Kyuhyun sembari tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat seperti itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja berteriak keras agar Sungmin mendengarnya kemudian menoleh kepadanya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Sungmin seperti tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kyuhyun, dia terus saja mengobrol dengan Hyukkie dan Wookie sahabat karibnya. Dan untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya.

**_PLAAAAK_**

"_Awww!"_ Kyuhyun menjerit keras sembari memegang kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan telak dari Kim Heechul, teman sekelasnya.

"Ya,, Cho Kyuhyun, kalau mau teriak-teriak lari saja ke hutan. Dasar pembuat onar" sinisnya kemudian berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengomel di dalam hatinya.

"Hihihihihi.." terdengar suara kikikan merdu dari arah tempat Sungmin berada. Kyuhyun sempat berharap Sungmin menertawakan dirinya, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kecewa. Sungmin bukan menertawakan dirinya, _yeoja_ itu menertawakan cerita Eunhyuk, sahabat karibnya. Bukannya dirinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang terlalu berharap.

_"_Sudahlah, _kajja!"_ ucap siwon seraya menyeret kyuhyun keluar dari situasi yang menyedihkan di dalam kelas itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesorang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan mereka. Menatap punggung mereka sampai akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

_"Sungmin-ah,_ kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Wookie, sembari mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin.

_"_Eh? _Aniya,,_ _keundae_ semua orang sudah keluar, kita bisa memulai piket kita sekarang_."_ Ucap Sungmin lembut diiringi dengan senyuman manis khasnya.

_"_Kau benar, akhirnya pembuat onar itu pergi juga. Wookie-_ya, _kau membersihkan jendela ya, biar aku yang membersihkan papan tulis, Sungmin yang akan menyapu kelasnya_. Fighting!"_ ucap Hyukkie semangat.

Ketiganya pun mulai bersemangat membersihkan kelas. Sesekali terdengar mereka tertawa bersama dan menyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa capek yang mendera mereka.

**_Bruuk Pyaaarrr_**

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook seketika membelalakkan kedua mata mereka. Sebuah bola sepak tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kelas dan memecahkan sebuah vas bunga di meja guru. Ketiga _Yeoja _itu hanya bisa melongo melihat kekacauaan yang terjadi di depan mereka, padahal mereka telah bersusah payah untuk membersihkan kelas. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul 3 orang _namja_ dari balik pintu, siapa lagi kalau bukan trio pembuat onar, Choi siwon, Lee donghae, dan pimpinan mereka Cho Kyuhyun.

_"Ooopss_ sepertinya tendanganku terlalu ya!" Ucap kyuhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Kyuhyun masih sempat melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin, menunggu reaksi dari _yeoja_ cantik tersebut. Sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun memperhatikannya memilih untuk membuang muka dan menatap Siwon dan Donghae bergantian.

_"_Ya,, _noe, paboya!_ Kami sudah bersusah payah membersihkan kelas. Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian. _Chingu-ya!_ Kita serang merekaHyukkie berteriak memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai menyerang kelompok namja dengan alat-alat kebersihan yang mereka pegang.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin memukuli tubuh Donghae, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon. Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar dari seranganRyeowook dan juga Eunhyuk. _Namja_ tampan itu tertawa senang karena berhasil mengerjain _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu. Namun ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba menganggu pikirannya.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa? Hanya aku yang di acuhkan? Kenapa dia tidak menyerangku?_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang yang masih memukuli Donghae dan juga Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu tertawa, meski masih terlihat raut kesal di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Bodoh memang, tapi Kyuhyu lebih memilih babak belur karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sungmin dari pada diacuhkan seperti ini. Ini tidak adil. Sungmin benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil.

"Teman-teman, ayo kabur lewat sini."Teriak Kyuhyun sembari membuka jendela dan melompat keluar, di susul kemudian Donghae dan Siwon.

"Heeiii,, mau kemana kalian, kembaliii dan bersihkan ini….?" teriak Eunhyuk menggelegar

"Aduuh, mereka menyebalkan. Apa tidak bisa mereka bermain dengan hati-hati? Aku yakin mereka sengaja melakukannya, kau lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengajak teman-temannya kabur. Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook sembari memijit-mijit lengannya yang terasa kaku selepas memukuli Siwon dan Donghae.

_"_Bagaimana ini? Kelas berantakan lagi, padahal aku harus cepat pulang, _Eomma_ pasti marah kalau aku pulang terlambat." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memasang mimik sedih.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang membersihkan ini. Kalian pulang saja dulu" Ucap Sungmin lembut

"Tapi Ming, tempat ini berantakan sekali. Apa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Ucap Ryeowook merasa tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"_Gwaenchana,_ lagi pula aku tidak terburu-buru hari ini. Kalian tenang saja. Cepatlah pulang_."_ Ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, merasa beruntung memiliki teman sebaik Sungmin. _yeoja_ itu seperti malaikat, beda dengan Kyuhyun dan juga teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

_"_Baiklah Ming, kita pulang dulu, _nde?"_ Ucap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Dia menata kembali bangku-bangku kelasnya yang berantakan karena perang konyol antara teman-temannya dan juga teman-teman Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika teringat tatapan mata Kyuhyun ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya meski sesekali terpaksa berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sungmin menegang ketika suara tenor itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Sungmin sangat mengenal suara itu.

_'Itu suara kyuhyun'_ pikir Sungmin. Dan benar saja ketika Minnie berbalik dia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun telah berdiri tegak di depannya.

_"_Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Sungmin Seadanya, namun penolakan itu terasa menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun.

_ "_Tempat ini begitu kacau, birkan aku membantumu. Lagipula aku yang membuatnya menjadi berantakan, bukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana beku di antara mereka. Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengangguk perlahan kemudian mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya. Kyuhyun hamir saja berteriak senang, setidaknya dia bisa dekat dengan Sungmin sekarang. dia masih punya kesempatan, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan lantai kelas, sementara Sungmin sibuk membersihkan sisa pecahan vas yang berserakan di lantai. Keduanya tidak saling bicara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sehingga suasana kaku itu masih terasa begitu dominan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak kemudian menunduk semakin dalam.

_"Ani."_ Jawab Sungmin seadanya. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat masih enggan menciptakan topic pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan irama jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak keras dan semakin lama semakin keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku?" kata kyuhyun lagi, kali ini kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap punggung Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tidak bergeming dia masih sibuk dengan pecahan vas tersebut.

Kyuhyun hampir menyerah dengan sikap dingin Minnie. Dia berbalik lagi dan meneruskan pekarjaanya dengan hati kesal.

_"Aauuchh.."_ teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba, _yeoja_ itu berubah tidak fokus karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hingga membuat ujung jari telunjuknya tertusuk pecahan vas bunga.

Darah segar mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun panik dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin, ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang hampir menangis menahan sakit. Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Sungmin dan memasukkan telunjuk Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin terbelalak terkejut, _yeoja_ itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sungmin menatap wajah kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kecemasan, semburat warna _pink_ mulai tampak di pipi _chubby_nya.

Kyuhyun menyadari sepasang mata itu tengah menatapnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Sungmin terus menatapnya, jantungnya kini berpacu 100 kali lebih kencang dari keadaan normal. Kyuhyun senang akhirnya Sungmin mau menatapnya. Namun ternyata perasaan senang itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan beranjak berdiri.

_"_Jangan lakukan itu. Aku baik-baik saja_."_ Ucap Sungmin _sarkastik_.

_"_Lihat, kau bersikap dingin lagi padaku_."_ Ucap kuhyun kali ini sedikit merasa kesal.

"Sudahlah Cho, aku tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sendiri_."_ Ucap Sungmin yang juga mulai emosi. Sebenarnya dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa setiap kali bertemu Kyuhyun, selalu kata-kata dingin dan pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dia semakin gencar meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin atas sikap dinginnya.

"Apa kau membenciku Lee sungmin? Katakan apa kau membenciku?" bentak kyuhyun dan kali ini membuat Sungmin naik pitam, dia paling tidak suka dibentak, apa lagi saat ini yang membentakknya adalah seorang Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak bisa terima itu.

"Ya,, aku memang membencimu, Karena kau nakal, kau berandalan, kau bodoh, pembuat onar, aku membencimu, sangat membencimu jadi cepat sekarang tinggalkan aku." Teriak Sungmin tidak kalah keras dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meraskan jantungnya hampir meledak setelah mengatakan semua itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berteriak-teriak. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang sangat menyakitkan. Sejujurnya ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa sedikit menyesal dengan semua perkataannya. Namun Kyuhyun telah terlanjur sakit hati dan kecewa pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menganggkat wajahnya, namja tampan itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Sungmin terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan _yeoja_ itu mulai bergerak mundur karena merasa takut.

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Aku ingin lihat sejauh apa kau membenciku setelah ini"Ucap kyuhyun diiringi dengan serigaian evil miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil minnie sampai membentur tembok. Tangannya yang kuat itu mencengkeram lengan Sungmin agar tidak bisa memberontak.

_"_Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir menangis, ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, _yeoja_ itu berusaha memberontak tapi cengkraman Kyuhyun terlalu erat di tubuhynya.

"_Emmpphhfftt" _Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan kasar. Dia tidak peduli Sungmin berteriak-teriak di sela-sela ciumannya. Kyuhyun malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun lantas memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sungmin dan menciumnya semakin dalam.

"Amph,, lephashkanh!" Erang Sungmin di sela-sela ciuman kasar Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyuh masih tak bergeming. Dia terus saja bermain dengan bibir, mulut dan lidah Sungmin.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kyuhyun terlalu kuat, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mulai menangis. Kyuhyun merasakan butiran hangat membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Sungmin yang mulai menangis. Kyuhyun merasa sangat menyesal telah membuat Sungmin menangis.

_"Sungmin-ah mianhae, jeongmal. _Aku~"

**_PLAAAK_**

sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum dia berusaha menjelaskan kekhilafannya.

_"_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Cho kyuhyun. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku." Teriak Sungmin sembari berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipinya yang memerah kerena bekas tamparan Sungmin.

**-TBC-**

**_Maaf belum bisa melanjutkan Song For You malah update FF lain_**

**_Ini bukan FF baru, saya hanya me-Remake FF lama ^^_**

**_Mau promo juga nih ^^_**

**Ikutan Project KYU(te)MIN(i) yuuuk ^^**

**Mini Project dari KMS Indonesia untuk OTP tercinta kita JOY(KYUMIN) couple ^^ **

**SS5 udah makin deket nih,, pengen sesuatu yang bedakan yg bisa kita tunjukin ke KYUMIN ^^**

**ikutan projectnya,, **

**detail projectnya - notes/joyers-for-joy-couple/kyutemini-project/1606 61410764453**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I hate You, but..**

**Pairing : Kyumin, Zhoumin**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Zhoumi**

***chapter 2***

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tangannya masih memegangi pipi tirusnya yang terkena tamparan Sungmin. Kata-kata terakhir Sungmin masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Dia takut Sungmin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya Kyuhyun takut Sungmin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

_"_Ya.. Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kau!" Sebuah suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan menginstrupsi lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan malas ia membalikkan badan tegapnya dan menatap seorang _namja_ lain yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya, menangkap gelagat yang tidak baik dari aura membunuh _namja_ tersebut.

"Kau Zhoumi kan? Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkastik. Dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

**Buaaaghhh**

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menghindar, _namja_ jangkung berambut merah itu telah lebih dulu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan ujung bibirnya dengan menahan rasa perih yang menjalar dari sana. Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengenal Zhoumi, mereka hanya sesekali bertemu di kantin lantaran kelas mereka yang berbeda. Namun satu yang menarik dari Zhoumi adalah, pria itu terlihat cukup akrab dengan Lee Sungmin dan itulah alas an kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

_"Ige mwoyaa.."_ teriak Kyuhyun balik menyerang Zhoumi, namun sayangnya Zhoumi lebih sigap sehingga dia berhasil menghindar, bahkan Zhoumi berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya kembali tepat ke tulang rusuk Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, _namja_ jangkung itu memaksa Kyuhyun yang memang lebih pendek darinya untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya. Zhoumi menatap tajam mata coklat kyuhyun, kilatan kekesalan dan juga kebencian tersorot jelas dari kedua manik bulan sabitnya.

_"_Aku sudah melihat semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin. Hari ini adalah peringatan terakhir untukmu Cho. Jauhi Sungmin, pergi sejauh mungkin darinya. Atau aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita_."_ ucap zhoumi murka.

Kyuhyun terdiam namun sorot matanya menunjukkan perlawanan. Zhoumi menghentakkan kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga membuat postur sedang Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Zhoumi beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, membiarkan _namja_ babak belur itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Zhoumi-_ssi!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan berhasil membuat Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin." Lanjutnya tak gentar dengan ancaman Zhoumi. "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Sungmin meski kau membunuhku."

Zhoumi tersenyum sinis tanpa membalikkan badannya. Pemuda jangkung itu memilih melanjutkan langkahnya, meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa was-wasa pada tekad Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terus berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya, suara isakan masih bisa terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Semua perasaan kesal, kecewa, marah, berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam hatinya, jika saja Tuhan tidak menciptakan jantungnya dengan begitu sempurna, mungkin Sungmin akan meledak pada saat itu juga.

Langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin berkurang kecepatannya. Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia telah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di balik pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika jengah. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa itu kembali menguasai dirinya hingga air mata yang tadinya sempat berhenti sejenak, kini kembali keluar membasahi pipi _chubby_nya.

**Sreeeek**

****Sungmin terperangah, ketika tiba-tiba Zhoumi telah berdiri di depannya. _Namja_ China itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan merah jambu ke arahnya. Sungmin segera menerima pemberian Zhoumi tanpa ragu, kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan itu.

_"Gomawo Zhoimi-ya.."_ ucap Minnie sesenggukan

_"_Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Dia tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi_."_ Ucap Zhoumi sembari menngajak Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku taman. Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan perasaan bimbang, ia masih belum mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul sembari mengusap poni Sungmin yang bergoyang pelan karena hembusan angina.

_"_Cho kyuhyun. Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Jangan cemas lagi Sungmin-_ah,_ aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, '_Gomawo_ Zhoumi-_ya"_ lirihnya nyaris tanpa suara.

***keesokan harinya***

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki ruang kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah kejadian siang itu. Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, jika saja eommanya mengijinkan dia untuk membolos hari ini, ia pasti lebih memilih menghabiskan seharian waktunya di atas tempat tidur. Tapi Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tetap harus kembali ke kelas itu.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang ketika akan memasuki ruang kelasnya, konyol memang, harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saja entah kenapa rasanya seperti akan menghadapi eksekusi mati. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kasar. Jika ada yang harus takut, maka Kyuhyunlah orangnya bukan dirinya.

**_Sreeeek_**

Suara pintu kelas di geser dari dalam, Sungmin terperanjat ketika melihat sosok _namja _jangkung yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Seorang _namja_ yang telah menorehkan luka mendalam di hatinya, _-Cho Kyuhyun-_

Mendadak ruang kelas itu terasa dingin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya saling menatap, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka, Sungmin yang tersadar pertama kali, _yeoja_ itu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kembali padanya. Membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin hancur berkeping-keping karenanya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menyadari sikap canggung antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kedua sahabat itupun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menanyakan prihal apa di antara mereka.

_"_Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun_?_ Apa yang dia lakukan?_"_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, kemudian memasang senyum di wajahnya, _"ani_,, Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bukankah kami memang tidak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya?_"_

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Memang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan panjang, tapi hari ini sikap keduanya sangat aneh. Mereka berdua menyadari itu, namun melihat Sungmin seolah tidak ingin membahas hal itu, membuat kedua sahabat itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, membaca buku.

Hari demi hari terlewati, tanggal demi tanggal telah berlalu. Sudah lebih dari 4 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sejak detik itu pula dinding pemisah antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbentuk semakin kokoh. Sungmin tidak pernah berbicara pada Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Kondisi kelas pun menjadi tidak nyaman, banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang mencoba untuk mencari tahu ada apa antara mereka, namun hasilnya nihil baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin kompak untuk tidak mau membahasnya.

Hari itu seperti biasa Zhoumi datang ke kelas Sungmin. Kedekatan mereka pun semakin menguatkan gossip tentang hubungan antara Zhoumi dan Sungmin, bahkan ada yang menambahkan kisah cinta segitiga dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pihak ketiaganya pun mulai berkembang. Namun Sungmin dan Zhoumi Nampak tidak peduli dengan berita itu. Sungmin juga terlihat senang ketika Zhoumi datang ke kelasnya. Keduanya selalu nampak asyik berdiskusi tentang banyak hal, mulai dari masalah pelajaran, musik , dan masalah lain yang menurut mereka menarik untuk dibahas. Sesekali keduanya tampak tertawa bersama dengan riang, wajah Sungmin terlihat begitu berseri ketika Zhoumi datang menemuinya, _yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sorot mata terluka yang selalu mengawasi dirinya.

**Brruuaaakkk**

Kyuhyun membanting bukunya kesal dengan tiba-tiba, dadanya naik turun tak karuan melihat pemandangan yang membuat sakit hatinya.

_"_aku mau keluar." Teriaknya keras, sembari melirik ke arah Zhoumi dan Sungmin. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum sinis, sementara Sungmin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke arah taman belakang sekolahnya, pikirannya masih melayang pada bayangan Zhoumi dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa sangat cemburu, dia sangat menyukai senyum dan tawa Sungmin, tetapi kenapa senyuman itu sama sekali tidak untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat berharapagar hal itu bisa sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun sepertinya itu semua sia-sia, hatinya masih saja terasa sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau yang mengoyak habis perasaanya.

Kyuhyun menjambak pelan rambut ikalnya. Semua rasa frustasi itu membuatnya hampir gila. Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun iba. Kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itupun mendekati Kyuhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

_"Kyuhyun-ah,, gwanchana?"_ tanya Siwon dan Donghae hampir bersamaan.

_"oh,, ne, gwaenchnayo."_ Ucap kyuhyun lemas.

"Kau masih belum bisa bicara dengan Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku piker setelah kau membantunya piket hari itu, hubungan kalian akan membaik."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku mohon." Ucapnya memelas. Donghae hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sungmin dan Zhoumi semakin dekat, sekarang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Siwon kemudian.

_"Molla."_ Jawab kyuhyun pasrah

Sejenak ketiganya saling diam sibuk dengan pikiran menghela nafas secara bersamaan dan melepasknnya kemudian tertunduk lesu.

_"_Apa kau sudah berusaha untuk bicara kepadanya? Mungkin kau tidak sengaja menyakitinya." Kyuhyun terdiam, bukan tidak sengaja tapi ia memang benar-benar membuat Sungmin semakin benci kepadanya.

"Cobalah minta maaf jika kau memang punya salah kepadanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf jika dia sama sekali tidak mau memberiku kesempatan." Kyuhyun berbicara apa adanya. Siwon hanya bisa menepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menguatkannya.

"Coba;ah cari cara untuk menarik perhatiannya Kyu. Dengan hal-hal yang disukainya misalnya." Ucap Donghae ngasal

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau punya rencana?"

Donghae Nampak berpikir, "Sebenarnya tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir bahwa seharusnya kau mengganti warna rambutmu. Kau terlihat seperti bujangan tua dengan gaya rambut seperti itu." Oceh Donghae asal-asalan.

Siwon memukul kepala Donghae, ketika namja itu bukannya memberi solusi malah mengacaukan diskusi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan ide untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Donghae-_ya _kau jenius. Aku akan melakukannya." Kekeh Kyuhyun senang. _Namja_ itu kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon yang masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

***keesokan harinya***

Pagi itu suasana _Sapphire Blue International High School _sedikit lebih heboh dari biasanya. Semua pandangan mereka mengarah pada sesosok namja jangkung yang tampil dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa, namja itu datang dengan percaya diri ke dalam lingkungan sekolah dengan tatanan rambut baru berwarna pink. Sontak Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa siswa mencibir penampilannya namun sebagian besar malah memuji.

_"Yaa,, cho kyuhyun? _sudah bosan hidup kau rupanya. Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu seperti itu hah?" teriak kepala sekolah Leeteuk murka

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum_ innocent_ tidak peduli dengan omelan kepala sekolah dan guru-gurunya, dia hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sungmin. Intinya Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi pink sampai Sungmin mau memperhatikannya. Tidak peduli, mau di hukum seperti apapun.

Murid-murid _Sapphire Blue International High School_ masih saja heboh dengan perubahan cukup berani dari Cho Kyuhyun, beberapa siswa tingkat 1, terutama anak-anak perempuan masih saja membicarakan hal itu tanpa kenal lelah. Mereka bahkan memuji penampilan baru Kyuhyun yang dinilai berani dan _cute._ Kyuhyun memang termasuk dalam jajaran _namja_ paling popular di sana.

_"_Kyuhyun _oppa neomu kyeopta"_ Ucap Victoria, salah satu siswi tingkat 1 yang sudah sejak lama menyukai Kyuhyun.

_"Ne, Kyuhyun oppa _benar-benar tampan. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya_."_ Sahut Seohyun dengan nada manja.

"Katnya, Kyuhyun _oppa_ mengecat rambutnya karena ingin memikat seorang gadis. Ahh,,, aku rasa Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyukaiku, aku sangat suka warna _pink."_ Seohyun berteriak senang.

Para siswi itu terus-terusan bergosip tentang kyuhyun, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang tengah asyik membaca buku di sana merasa sedikit terganggu. Dia terganggu bukan karena mereka berbicara keras-keras, dia terganggu karena topic yang mereka bicarakan menyangkut tentang sebuah nama yang tidak bisa dia abaikan.

Sungmin masih terus menyimak ocehan para _hoobae_nya itu, sesekali dia memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar beberapa dari mereka menyebut kyuhyun dengan sebutan-sebutan yang menjijikkan.

_"Astaga, _itu kan Kyuhyun _oppa,_ Ya Tuhan dia menuju kemari" Siswi itu berteriak semakin heboh. Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sungmin sudah akan beranjak, namun seketika itu ia terkejut melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa, tapi dia terlalu naïf untuk melakukan itu di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, ia pun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minnie. Dia tahu bahwa tadi Sungmin sempat menatapnya. Kyuhyun telah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari arah mejanya, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup ketika Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun tidak mendekatinya. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

_"Oppa, tampan sekali dengan warna rambut itu."_ ucap Seohyun tiba-tiba bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

_"Ya,,,_ kau ini.. lepaskan aku!_."_ Ucap Kyuhyun sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Seohyun

_"jangkaman oppa _ayo duduk dulu, biar aku pesankan minuman untuk oppa. Yaa_?"_ Rengek Sohyun manja ^^

Sungmin melihat ada kesemptan bagus untuk kabur, secepat kilat dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah melihat kepergian Sungmin tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

'_sialan, aku gagal.'_ Umpatnya dalam hati sambil menatap kesal kearah lenganya yang masih depeluk erat oleh Seohyun.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. selama ini Sungmin memang lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu luangnya di sana, tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya di sekolah. Sungmin biasa menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu bersama Zhoumi, namun hari ini Zhoumi tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, Sungmin sedikit banyak merasa sangat kesepian.

Sungmin menelusuri rak-rak buku dengan jarinya mencoba mencari buku yang ingin ia baca. Kemudian jari-jarinya terhenti ketika telah mendapatkan buku yang dia inginkan. Sayangnya buku itu terletak di rak yang paling atas, tubuh mungil Sungmin kesulitan untuk meraihnya. Sungmin berusaha melompat untuk bisa meraihnya, namun usahanya gagal.

_"_Kau butuh bantuan?" ucap seorang _namja_ mengejutkan Sungmin. Suara tenor itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin terkejut, dan dugaannya benar, ketika Sungmin berbalik dia mendapati seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut pink tengah berdiri di hadapannya, memamerkan senyuman evil khasnya.

Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan kyuhyun, dia memilih mengambil buku itu dengan kemampuannya sendiri, tetapi lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Kyuhyun terus saja memandangi yeoja mungil yang tengah bersusah payah itu. Kyuhyun mendekati rak buku itu dan dengan sekali gerakan dia berhasil menggapai buku itu, disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin juga berhasil memegangnya, Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya berusaha menarik bukunya yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Adegan Tarik-menarik pun tidak terelakkan.

Kyuhyun enggan melepaskan buku itu karena merasa mendapatkan'nya lebih dulu, dia ingin Sungmin berterimah kasih padanya atas bantuannya. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin, dia merasa berhasil mendapatkannya tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Sungmin berada dalam posisi yang sulit, karena dia tengah berjinjit untuk mencapai buku itu. dia merasa kakinya mulai kram karena terlalu lama berjinjit, Sungmin mulai limbung, keseimbangannya goyah, Sungmin terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya. Sungmin menutup matanya, dia merasa seseorang memeluknya untuk melindunginya dari benturan. Sungmin mulai membuka matanya, dan sekarang dia mendapati tubuhnya tengah berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin, kini kedua mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah terlukis indah di kedua pipi Sungmin _'sangat manis'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. ^^

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak kepala sekolah Leeteuk mengejutkan mereka berdua.

**-TBC-**

**Update lagi ^^**

**ihihihihihihhihi**

**FF ini slah satu FF q yg laing aneh T_T**

**Oiah. Ikutan Project KYU(te)MIN(i) yuuuk ^^**

**Mini Project dari KMS Indonesia untuk OTP tercinta kita JOY(KYUMIN) couple ^^**

**SS5 udah makin deket nih,, pengen sesuatu yang bedakan yg bisa kita tunjukin ke KYUMIN ^^**

**ikutan projectnya,,**

**Detail projact bisa langsung follow joyer4joycouple**

**ato Via Whatsapp/sms 087782261740**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I hate U, but

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Seohyun etc**

**Pairing : Kyumin, Zhoumin**

**Rate : T**

***chapter 3***

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" Teriak kepala sekolah menggelegar.

Seluruh siswa yang ada di perpustakaan seketika bergerombol untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal arif dan bijaksana itu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti itu. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Sungmin masih berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Beberapa siswa tampak saling berbisik sambil melemparkan pandangan mengintimidasi pada Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, cepat berdiri." Titah kepala sekolah Leeteuk masih dengan nada geramnya.

Seketika itu Sungmin bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan berusaha merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dalam, terlalu takut untuk menatap sorot murka dari sang kepala sekolah.

_"Jo,, josonghamnida, Songsaenim."_ Ucap Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar. Ia masih terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh air mata. Sungmin menangis, terlalu malu dan juga takut. Sungmin selalu tercatat sebagai siswa teladan di sekolahnya, dia belum pernah mendapat teguran keras dari kepala sekolah seperti sekarang. wajar saja Sungmin merasa ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. Dia merasa tidak tega melihat tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar ketakutan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh _yeoja _yang amat disukainya itu, tetapi Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tidak akan mungkin mau menerima pelukannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" celetuk Leeteuk dengan nada suaranya yang tegas. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk sebentar.

"Anda salah paham, _Seongsaenim_, ini tidak seperti yang Anda bayangkan, aku hanya mencoba menolong Sungmin mengambil buku, tetapi kami terpeleset dan terjatuh, sungguh." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

_"_Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu? Apa benar kau menolongnya? atau kau sedang mengganggunya,_ eoh?_"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa waktu. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, '_bukan seperti itu kejadiannya, kepala sekolah benar-benar salah paham'_

_"_Bukan~"

"Ahh, aku ketahuan" Kyuhyun terkekeh santai, memotong ucapan Sungmin yang belum sempat terselesaikan. "Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja mengganggu Sungmin. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa dia begitu pendiam, jadi aku mengganggunya dan seperti yang Anda lihat. Aku sengaja melakukannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, tetapi yang ditatap seolah tidak peduli dan terus saja memberikan keterangan palsu untuk melindunginya. Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam, Apa benar Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melindunginya? Seketika itu tatapan Sungmin terarah pada beberapa pasang mata yang masih menatap curiga ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian menatap Sungmin seperti itu? Aku yang menganggunya, sana cepat pergi!" Kyuhyun membentak semua orang yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Kyuhyun-_ah,_ ikut denganku ke kantor!" geram Leeteuk sambil menyeret Kyuhyun dari kerumunan siswa.

Sungmin masih menunduk dalam meski kini semua orang telah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dalam perpustakaan. Sungmin mulai terisak dan menangis. Dia merasa sangat menyesal pada Kyuhyun namun juga terlalu takut untuk membela Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang ingin menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dia memang pernah sangat membenci Kyuhyun, tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak benar-benar membenci _namja_ jangkung itu. Bahkan mungkin Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

"_Sungmin-ah,, gwaenchana?"_ Tanya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sembari memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tengah bergetar hebat itu.

Sungmin menatap sejenak pada kedua sahabatnya itu, _"_Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? apa yang harus aku lakukan?_" _tangisnya makin keras di dalam pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

***ruang kepala sekolah***

Kyuhyun duduk tenang di depan meja kepala sekolah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk namun sama sekali tidak ada raut penyesalan dari wajahnya. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk membuatmu berubah. Semakin lama tingkah lakumu semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan. Aku tidak akan banyak bicara kali ini Kyuhyun-_ah,_ kau sudah tahu peraturannya, cat kembali rambutmu menjadi hitam. Jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan menjamin kau masih berada di sekolah ini tahun depan. Kau adalah siswa tingkat 2, Ingat Kyuhyun-_ah,_ batas waktumu sampai pesta kelulusan dan kenaikan kelas beberapa minggu ke depan."

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja di depan Leeteuk, ia tidak berani berjanji apa-apa. Mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi _pink_ adalah salah satu usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Sungmin mau bersikap hangat kepadanya dan memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

"Satu lagi Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku harap kau tidak ada acara malam ini, karena setelah pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan seluruh taman sekolah selama seminggu, sebagai hukuman atas perbuatanmu hari ini. _Ara_?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya patuh, _"Ne,, Songsaenim."_ Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan perlahan, kemudian berdiri sejenak di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Tatapan matanya kosong sembari berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya pada sebuah bangku kayu panjang di sana. Satu tangannya di letakkan di atas dahinya untuk mengahalangi sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Bayangan wajah Sungmin terus menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Perasaanya hari ini, sama seperti hari itu. Hari ketika Kyuhyun melecehkan Sungmin dulu, dan itu membuat rasa penyesalannya kembali muncul.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir segala penat di pikirannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, dia tertidur ditemani oleh lembutnya semilir angin yang menerpa wajah lelahnya siang itu.

***Di kantin***

Seluruh siswa _Sapphire Blue International High School_ masih saja membicarakan Sungmin kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat di perpustakaan. Beberapa dari mereka nampak membela namun tidak jarang dari mereka yang menyalahkan Sungmin.

"Aku yakin Sungmin _eonni_ sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun _oppa_, dia itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Menyebalkan!" Ucap Seohyun sebal. Mata kecilnya menatap tajam ke depan. Sosok yang biasa terkenal dengan wajah _innocent_nya itu tiba-tiab berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan ketika marah.

_"_Eh,, coa lihat itu dia datang_."_ Ucap Victoria sembari mengangkat dagunya ke arah Sungmin. Memberi isyarat pada Seohyun bahwa orang yang mereka bicarkan ada di dekat mereka.

Seohyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang baru saja datang bersama kedua sahabatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Seohyun langsung menghampiri tempat duduk mereka dan melabrak Minnie.

_"_Eonni, benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya? Menggoda Kyuhyun _oppa_ tapi kemudian pura-pura ketakutan. _Eonni_ benar-benar memalukan_!"_ teriak Seohyun dengan suara kecilnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh _Hoobae_nya itu.

_"Yaa.._ jaga bicaramu bocah!" Sungut Eunhyuk hampir mendorong Seohyun.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Sungmin _eonni,_ bukan kau!"

Eunhyuk sudah akan menampar Seohyun, namun Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang _sunbae _berwajah malaikat sepertimu, ternyata tidak lebih baik dari seekor siluman rubah." Lanjut Seohyun tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi volume suaranya.

_"_Apa maksudmu_?"_ tanya Sungmin berusaha sabar.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat baik kan? Sungmin Eonni? Kau seperti yeoja murahan." Ucap Seohyun dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sontak Sungmin langsung mengambil minuman yang belum sempat di minumnya, kemudian menyiramkannya di wajah cantik Seohyun.

_"Arrghhh.."_ Teriak Seohyun ketika minuman itu dengan sukses membasahi seluruh wajah dan rambut panjangnya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu ya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menggoda Kyuhyunmu itu dan jika kau sekali lagi membuatku marah, maka aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu,_ arasseo_?" teriak Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih melotot ke arahnya. Sungmin tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Satu hal yang sebenarnya belum pernah dia lakukan kepada siapapun. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu marah pada siswa tingkat 1 itu.

Sungmin terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti manakala kedua matanya menangkap sosok namja berambut _pink_ tengah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, kemudian berjalan terus melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada namja itu. Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu segera berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika Sungmin mulai berlari menghindarinya. _Namja_ jangkung itu terus memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin, namun Sungmin seolah tuli dan mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak, keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Bibir mereka seolah terkunci rapat ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, dan mereka sama-sama menyadari akan hal itu.

_"_Apa kau marah kepadaku? Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Lain kali kau tidak perlu membelaku."

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sosok Sungmin yang mulai berlalu meninggalkannya, "Kenapa aku tidak pernah benar di matamu Sungmin-_ah?"_ ucap Kyuhyun meski hanya sebatas bisikan.

***Keesokan harinya***

Kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih menjadi topik terhangat dalam setiap perbincangan siswa _Sapphire Blue international high school_, sesekali mereka langsung mengunci rapat mulut mereka jika mereka melihat sosok yang mereka bicarkan berdiri di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bosan melihat tatapan lapar dari para pemburu berita yang ada di sekitarnya.

_"_Jadi apa kau akan menyerah?" Siwon membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di bangkunya, tidak benar-benar mengabaikan Siwon, namun juga tidak menjawabnya. _Namja_ itu hanya diam, hingga membuat Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa saling memandang iba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarnya seadanya.

"Jadi kau benar akan menyerah Kyu?" Donghae berteriak sedikit lebih kencang. Kedua manik coklatnya berkilat tidak percaya namun juga penasaran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mana mungkin aku menyerah? Sudah terlanjur basah yah aku lanjutkan saja. _Toh_ kalaupun Sungmin masih tidak bisa memaafkanku dan merubah sikapnya, aku sendiri yang memutuskan pergi dari hidupnya. Aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku rasa itu yang terbaik."

Siwon dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik."

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, "Aku akan berdoa untukmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "_Gomawo"_ ucapnya tulus.

"_Keundae,_ hari ini kita ada rencana bermain _game_ bersama kan? Kau bisa kan Kyu?" Donghae menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Aiiissshhh, aku mendapat hukuman kau ingat? Menyebalkan. Kalian berdua saja yang pergi." Sungutnya kesal.

"_Guraeyo.._ selamat bekerja ya!" Ejek Donghae sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan muka masamnya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan meninggalkan kelas untuk melanksanakan hukumannya ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Keduanya saling menatap sejenak, namun Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kecewa, namun ketika dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun melihat sosok Zhoumi berjalan mengikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, terlebih ketika Zhoumi dengan sengaja menyeringai ke arahnya. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya, namun ia memilih untuk berada di sana beberapa saat, Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin dan juga Zhoumi.

_ "_Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah istirahat." Suara lembut Sungmin terdengar di gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku menemanimu dan mengantarmu pulang, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu?" Zhoumi berucap tenang, nada suaranya mengalun lembut namun terdengar menuntut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat mimic wajah Zhoumi, karena posisinya saat ini membelakangi Sungmin dan Zhoumi, namja itu hanay mencuri dengar, bukan melihat Zhoumi dan Sungmin. hatinya masih belum siap melihat mereka bersama.

"Hari ini aku ada klub renang. Kau juga baru sembuh dari sakit. Pulanglah."

Zhoumi mendengus kecewa,_ namja_ itu pun terpaksa menuruti Sungmin dan beranjak keluar dari kelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, setidaknya Sungmin menolak ajakan Zhoumi untuk pulang bersama, Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengarnta, setelah ia memastikan tidak ada lagi suara Sungmin dan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar dan bergegas menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun berulang kali memijit-mijit lengannya yang terasa kaku, badannya kini terasa remuk setelah berjam-jam membersihkan taman belakang seorang diri. Dengan kasar diteguknya air mineral yang ada di dalam botol minumannya kemudian duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang terasa gerah dengan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, kemudian tatapannya berhenti pada beberapa namja yang tengah berkumpul di semak-semak sembari membawa teleskop. _'apa yang merek lakukan di sini?'_ pikir Kyuhyun heran, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

_"_Kami sedang melihat anggota klub renang, waaah tubuh mereka benar-benar indah_."_ Jawab salah seorang dari mereka tanpa melihat Kyuhyun dan berkosentrasi pada teleskopnya.

_"_Benarkah? ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak takut ketahuan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah sering melakukannya, dan tidak pernah ketahuan." Salah seorang diantara mereka menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap siswa tingkat 1 itu dengan tajam, siswa bertubuh mungil itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya berat. "Maafkan aku _sunbae!"_ teriaknya kersa kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yaaaa.. jangan lari, dasar _yadong!_ Akan kupastikan namamu akan ada di dalam daftar siswa nakal!"

Kyuhyun memungut teleskop yang ditinggalkan siswa tingkat 1 itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya menggunakan alat tersebut. Kyuhyun mencoba melihat keadaan di sekitar kolam renang, sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sungmin yang tengah menggunakan pakaian renangnya, Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah dan Tubuh mungil. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ada perasaan kagum dan juga takjub melihat Sungmin berada di sana. Rasanya, Kyuhyun rela dihukum selamanya asal dia bisa melihat Sungmin tanpa takut ketahuan olehnya.

"baiklah latihan selesai sampai di sini, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan." Ucap pelatih renang mengakhiri acara latihan mereka. Sungmin dan teman-teman satu klubnya pun beranjak ke ruang ganti.

"_Eh? _Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa karena acara mengintipnya sudah berakhir, ia menggerakkan teropongnya ke sembarang arah, sampai kemudian dia menangkap bayangan Seohyun di sana.

"Eh,, apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Seingatku dia bukan anggota klub renang."Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati gerak-gerik Seohyun dari jauh, menunggu apa yang sedang di rencanakan oleh gadis itu. Kyuhyun merasakan gelagat buruk dari Seohyun. Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak dari tempat nyamannya untuk melihat lebih dekat apa yang dilakukan Seohyun.

Seohyun keluar dari kamar ganti dengan mengendap-endap, dia membawa sebuah seragam siswi dari dalam kamar ganti. Kemudian dengan kasar, dia merobek-robek seragam itu dengan gunting yang dia bawa dalam tasnya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku Lee sungmin, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu." ucap Seohyun sembari memamerkan senyuman setan di bibir mungilnya.

"Seohyun-ah,, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengagetkan Seohyun. Seketika itu Seohyun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyembunyikan pakaian Sungmi di balik punggungnya.

_"_Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Berikan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah punggung Seohyun.

"Ani,, oppa, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Ucap Seohyun berbohong.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Seohyun dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia berhasil merebut pakaian Sungmin di balik punggung Seohyun. Kyuhyun membaca nama dada yang ada di pakaian tersebut, kyuhyun langsung melemparkan tatapan deathglare'nya pada Seohyun.

_"Ige Mwoya?"_ Tanya kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Seohyun diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya gemetaran dia benar-benar tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya.

_"IGE MWOYAA.."_ bentak Kyuhyun kali ini dengan suara yang super keras, Seohyun tersentak, dia menatap mata kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Hatinya sakit, mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya. Seohyun mulai menangis.

"_Wae? Wae oppa,,? Aku_ hanya ingin membalasnya karena perlakuannya padaku dan padamu tempo hari. Dia sudah menyebabkan kau dihukum, bahkan terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kenapa aku tidak boleh membalasnya?" teriak Seohyun histeris.

_"_Mwo? Memangnya siapa yang memintamu untuk membalasnya hah? Dengar Seohyun-_ah_ aku tidak mau kau atau siapapun dengan alasan apapun berani menyentuhnya bahkan melukainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, _ara_?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau mencintinya oppa?" Tanya Seohyun tiba-tiba, Kyuhyunn menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Seohyun, yang masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

-**TBC-**

**Update lagi ^^**

**ihihihihihihhihi**

**FF ini slah satu FF q yg laing aneh T_T**

**Oiah. Ikutan Project KYU(te)MIN(i) yuuuk ^^**

**Mini Project dari KMS Indonesia untuk OTP tercinta kita JOY(KYUMIN) couple ^^**

**SS5 udah makin deket nih,, pengen sesuatu yang bedakan yg bisa kita tunjukin ke KYUMIN ^^**

**ikutan projectnya,,**

**Detail projact bisa langsung follow TWITTER joyer4joycouple**

**ato Via Whatsapp/sms 087782261740**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I hate U, but**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Seohyun etc**

**Pairing : Kyumin, Zhoumin**

**Rate : T**

**FF ini remake dari komik karya Yoshiko Fujiwara (****_gomawo yang udah mau ngasih tau ^^)_**** meski aku gag yakin semuanya plek, karena ada beberapa adegan dan tokoh yang sengaja aku tambahkan dalam FF ini, seperti tokoh Seohyun dan juga Zhoumi ^^**

**well happy reading ^^**

***chapter 4***

_ "_Apa kau mencintainya_ oppa?"_ Seohyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika menanyakan itu. Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menanti jawaban yang akan dia dengar dari bibir namja yang sangat dia cintai itu, jawaban yang mungkin sebenarnya dia sendiri telah mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Seohyun. Tatapan mata yang tadinya penuh amarah seketika itu berubah lembut, nafasnya mulai teratur, telapak tangannya yang tadinya mengepal erat, kini mulai melemah. Satu pertanyaan yang memberikan efek luar biasa pada dirinya sendiri, membuat saraf otak yang tadinya menegang kini mulai mengendur. Bukan lagi kemarahan yang dia rasakan, melainkan sebuat tekanan dalam hatinya yang membuatnya ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menjawab.

_"Ne, _aku memang sangat mencintainya." Ucapnya tegas.

Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan tetesan darah yang mulai terasa anyir di atas indra pengecapnya. Sekuat tenaga _yeoja_ itu menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan Kyuhyun. Seohyun merasa hancur, hatinya remuk menjadi serpihan kecil yang tidak terhitung. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, dia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, namun semakin Seohyun mengingkarinya, semakin dia yakin bahwa apa yang dia dengar hari ini adalah benar. Seohyun menarik lengan Kyuhyun, menatap matanya dalam diam, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana, tetapi lagi-lagi yang dia dapat hanyalah kebenaran, dan itu semakin melukai hatinya.

_"Wae_? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau cintai_ Oppa?" _ucap Seohyun terisak, butiran bening air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya, pertahanannya hancur sudah, rasa sakit dalam hatinya ternyata lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri, otaknya tidak mau mendengar perintahnya untuk tidak menangis saat itu.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut kedua mata berair Seohyun. Ada perasaan tidak tega ketika melihat_ yeoja_ cantik itu menangis karena dirinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendekati Seohyun dan menghapus air matanya.

_"Mianhaeyo Seohyun-ah,, jeongmal mianhaeyo." _Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu_ oppa."_ Isak Seohyun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu masih belum menerima kenyataan jika Kyuhyun lebih memilih Sungmin dibanding dirinya.

_"Ani,, _aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya, aku hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah_." _Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Bagaimana jika pikiranmu itu salah? bagimana jika dia memang tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Seohyun, yang langsung membuat wajah Kyuhyun mendadak pucat, dia mencoba mencari jawaban dalam hatinya sendiri, dia juga tidak tahu jawabannya, dia masih belum memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

_"Oppa, _bagaimana jika.."

_"_Aku akan terus bertahan, aku akan terus ada di sampingnya karena aku ingin selalu melihat senyum di wajahnya. Kalaupun senyum itu bukanlah milikku, tetapi aku akan sangat bahagia jika dia bisa tersenyum."Potong kyuhyun. Ini adalah jawaban terbaiknya.

Seohyun tercengang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tertanya Kyuhyun mencintai Minnie begitu dalam, sejujurnya dia merasa sangat iri, seandainya cinta itu miliknya, Seohyun tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Zhoumi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, matanya mengarah ke jalan yang dia lalui namun pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Bayangan Minnie kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa tak tega meninggalkan Minnie. Setelah cukup lama berpikir Zhoumi memutuskan putar balik ke sekolahnya untuk melihat keadaan Minnie untuk sekedar membuktikan bahwa firasat buruknya tentang Minnie adalah salah.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar ganti yang telah lengang itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar ganti wanita itu untuk menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Kyuhyun sempat tercengang ketika pandangannya terkunci pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar ganti itu. Sungmin masih mengenakan baju renang _pink_nya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang masuk melalui pori-porinya.

_"Sungmin-ah?"_ panggil Kyuhyun lembut sembari berjalan mendekati tubuh Sungmin

_"_Jangan mendekat." Teriak Sungmin sekuat tenaga, suaranya bergetar karena menahan rasa dingin yang seolah menusuk-nusuk tulangnya. Bibirnya membiru dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat kondisi Minnie. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka seragamnya dan berniat memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin.

_"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pakainnya. Sungmin bergerak mundur sampai akhirnya dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena tubuhnya kini sudah menempel ke dinding kamar ganti, dia tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

Kyuhyun diam saja tidak menjawab, _namja_ itu mendekati Sungmin dan memakaikan seragamnya di tubuh Sungmin. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertelanjang dada, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terekspos jelas di depan matanya. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memerah, bahkan telinganya terasa panas, dia merasa malu, ini bukanlah pemandangan yang harus dilihat oleh gadis muda sepertinya. Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah.

_"_Kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" lirihnya masih enggan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku menemukan seragammu terkoyak, sementara kau pakai ini saja dulu. Aku akan membawakan pakaian untukmu. Jangan bergerak kemanapun, _Ara?"_

Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan akan bergerak keluar untuk mencari baju yang layak bagi Sungmin, namun Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menahannya, "_Gajjima!"_ lirihnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Mworago?"_

"Aku takut. Aku mohon jangan pergi." Isak Sungmin ketakutan.

Kyuhyun merasa begitu iba melihat Sungmin yang tidak berdaya di depannya. _Namja _tampan itu menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan berusaha menenagkannya. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika lengan kekar Kyuhyun mulai melingkar di bahunya. Kyuhyun Mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin untuk memberikan kehangatan pada _yeoja _mungil itu.

_"_Apa yang kau lakukan _YAINMA!"_

Kyuhyun belum sempat menghindar ketika Zhoumi tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya pukulan telak di wajahnya.

_ "Zhoumi kemanhae!" _teriak Sungmin mencoba menghalangi Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh, kemudian mulai membalas Zhoumi. Kyuhyun melepaskan pukulannya di perut Zhoumi hingga membuat pemuda jangkung itu hilang keseimbangan kemudian jatuh tersungkur.

Kyuhyun belum menghentikan serangannya, mungkin dulu dia pernah kalah melawan Zhoumi, tapi sekarang itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan Sungmin pada pemuda China itu, dia bertekad untuk merebut Sungmin dan mempertahankannya.

_"Kemanhae!"_ teriak Sungmin semakin keras. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mulai mendekat kearah dua _namja _jangkung itu untuk memisahkan mereka.

_"Buughh.."_

Sungmin jatuh tersungkur, ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja memukulnya. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun terperanjat, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak, dia tidak sengaja memukul Sungmin hingga_ yeoja _itu jatuh pingsan. Zhoumi langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung tidak bergerak.

Zhoumi berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun, kali ini tatapannya dipenuhi oleh aura kebencian yang semakin besar. Zhoumi seperti hilang kendali, dia menyerang Kyuhyun secara bertubi-tubi, tidak memberikan satu kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menyerang balik. Dia sangat marah melihat apa yang telah di lakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam saja tak membalas, matanya masih menatap ke arah tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

_"_Pukul aku terus Zhoumi-_ya_. Pukul aku, aku memang pantas di pukul, CEPAAT PUKUL AKU..!_" _teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Zhoumi ingin sekali menghabisi Kyuhyun saat itu juga, tetapi dia teringat akan hal penting yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu, dia harus membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit segera, sebelum keadaannya makin parah. Dengan kasar Zhoumi melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun.

_"_Kau memang pria berengsek Cho. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu." teriak Zhoumi keras.

Zhoumi mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan melepaskan dengan kasar seragam Kyuhyun yang melekat di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Zhoumi melepaskan jaketnya sendiri dan memakaikannya di tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Sungmin. Zhoumi menggendong tubuh Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin. mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di dalam kamar ganti

***kyuhyun POV***

**_'Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu'_**

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Zhoumi benar, aku sama sekali tidak berguna, aku bukanlah yang dibutuhkan Sungmin. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memberinya luka, tanpa sedikitpun pernah membahagiakannya. Sebaliknya, aku hanya bisa membuatnya ketakutan, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, dan selalu menyakitinya.

Bukankah aku sangat egois? Aku selalu memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahku, memaksanya untuk mencintaiku, memaksanya untuk menyadari keberadaanku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menjaganya. Aku benar-benar telah mengingkari janjiku sendiri, aku benar-benar telah mengkhianati cintaku sendiri.

Aku merasakan butiran hangat turun dari kedua mataku. Aku menangis, dadaku terasa sangat sesak, Aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintinya, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini adalah karena aku mencintainya, apa aku salah karena mencintainya?

_"Sungmin-ah,, _apa aku salah_?"_ gumamku entah pada siapa

_"Jika memang perasaan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, biarlah cinta ini tetap menjadi kesalahan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu, dan selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu, walaupun aku hanya diijinkan untuk melihatmu dari jauh, walaupun aku hanya bisa menjadi bayanganmu, asalkan kau bahagia maka aku akan menerimanya."_

_"Sungmin-ah, saranghae, neomu saranghae… karena itu aku akan melepaskanmu. kau harus bahagia."_

**-TBC-**

**_Ada yang minta FF ini di update ^^_**

**_jadi sekarang aku update_**

**_mian untuk semua keterlambatannya_**

**Ikutan Project KYU(te)MIN(i) yuuuk ^^**

**Mini Project dari KMS Indonesia untuk OTP tercinta kita JOY(KYUMIN) couple ^^**

**SS5 udah makin deket nih,, pengen sesuatu yang bedakan yg bisa kita tunjukin ke KYUMIN ^^**

**ikutan projectnya,,**

**follow joyer4joycouple ^^**

**dapatkan banner gratis dari panitia dan juga kyuminhouse untuk mendukung KYUMIN di ss5 jakarta ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I hate U, but**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Seohyun etc**

**Pairing : Kyumin, Zhoumin**

**Rate : T**

**FF ini remake dari komik karya Yoshiko Fujiwara (**_**gomawo yang udah mau ngasih tau ^^)**_** meski aku gag yakin semuanya plek, karena ada beberapa adegan dan tokoh yang sengaja aku tambahkan dalam FF ini, seperti tokoh Seohyun dan juga Zhoumi ^^**

**_PS : Perbedaan judul di dalam FF dan judul di FFn terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan, terima kasih mengingatkan ^^_**

**_Untuk yang ingin menanyakan langsung tentang project silahkan follow joyer4joycouple_**

***chapter 5***

Sungmin menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang. Bias-bias cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kornea matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sungmin mulai bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang tersebut. Kedua matanya menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya, sampai kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Belum 100 persen kesadarannya pulih, sungmin telah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang _namja_ jangkung di depannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya dengan lembut

Sungmin menatap tajam namja jangkung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. namja itu mulai mendekati ranjang Sungmin sampai akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengenali dengan jelas namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu.

_"_Zhoumi-_ya_,, _Noe?_.. _Odiende?_?" tanya Sungmin linglung.

Zhoumi mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbungkus selimut, di raihanya wajah Sungmin agar semakin dekat dengannya. Dengan lembut Zhoumi mulai menempelkan kapas yang telah diberi obat ke ujung bibir Sungmin. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit berjingkat ketika kapas itu mulai menyentuh luka lebamnya.

_"Aauuucchh.."_ jerit Sungmin kesakitan.

"_Mianhae,_ aku akan lebih lembut." Ucap Zhoumi kembali mengoleskan obat itu di sudut bibir Sungmin.

_ "Zhoumi-ya.. _wajahmu?" Minnie menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya masih saja menatap wajah Zhoumi yang lebam, tangannya juga sibuk menyentuh luka-luka di wajah Zhoumi, yang membuat Zhoumi sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan jemari Sungmin.

"Pasti ini sakit sekali" Ucap Sungmin sedikit menyesal, bagaimana pun juga Zhoumi berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun karena dirinya. Sungmin menunduk, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit ketika mengingat itu.

_"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?"_

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_Zhoumi-ya"_ Panggilnya lembut,_ "_Soal kemarin. Itu semua salahku. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah, dia hanya berusaha menolongku, kau salah paham kepadanya."

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, sedetik kemudian _namja_ berambut merah itu tersenyum.

_"Nan arayo."_ Jawab Zhoumi santai.

_"Ne? _Kau tahu jika Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menolongku_?"_ tanya Sungmin bingung

_"Ne. _aku tahu, dia hanya mencoba melindungimu." Jawabnya kemudian

"lalu kenapa kau tetap memukulinya?"

"karena aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu, dia mengambil kesempatan Sungmin dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku merasa cemburu_._ Kau tahu kan perasaanku kepadamu? Aku menyukaimu, Min."

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, bohong jika Sungmin tidak merasakan perasaan Zhoumi kepadanya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya karena sampai detik ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanna yang sebenarnya.

Zhoumi menatap mata Sungmin lekat, Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin. Zhoumi merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdetak sangat kencang. Dan detak jantung yang begitu cepat itu hanya ia rasakan bila sedang berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Zhoumi menarik nafasnya pelan, mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang sudah kelewat batas. Sungmin menatap kedua mata Zhoumi.

_"Sungmin-_ah_, saranghae."_ Ucp Zhoumi mantap.

Sungmin mulai gelisah. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir tenang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja ikut berdetak kencang. _'apa ini tandanya aku juga mencintai Zhoumi? kenapa jantungku berdetak semakin cepat?'_.

Sungmin berusaha berpikir keras ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Zhoumi mencium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang dalam, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir pink Sungmin. namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin hampir mati karena terkejut.

"_Be my girl,_ Min" ulang Zhoumi lebih lembut.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, bayangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya. Namun senyuman tulus Zhoumi membuat Sungmin merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan, "_Ne,_ _I do"_

Zhoumi seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh, dia hampir tidak percaya Sungmin mau menerimanya. Zhoumi langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Senyuman bahagia tak ada hentinya terlukis dari bibir tipisnya.

_"saranghae Min, jeongmal saranghae"_ ucap Zhoumi berulang-ulang _"_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan bukannya Kyuhyun_."_ lanjut Zhoumi senang

Minnie tersentak, ketika mendengar ucapan Zhoumi dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan Zhoumi.

"Mencintai Kyuhyun? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin miris.

_"Ani,, _aku hanya merasa mungkin kau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini, aku selalu merasa aneh ketika melihat caramu menatapnya, seperti tatapan orang yang jatuh cinta_. _Tapi sekarang aku yakin, bahwa semua pemikiranku tidak benar. Aku senang sekali, Min_"_

Seketika itu Sungmin merasa kepalanya seolah terhantam godam raksasa. benarkah dia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Kyuhyun? benarkah sebenarnya dia mencintai Kyuhyun? ribuan pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Sungmin. Kalau memang dia mencintai Kyuhyun, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Terlalu besarkah kebencian Sungmin sampai dia menjadi buta pada perasaannya sendiri?. Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus berhadapan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya lemah.

_"Sungmin-ah,, gwaenchana?"_ tanya Zhoumi cemas, ketika melihat wajah Sungmin berubah pucat pasi.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, mencoba menenangkan Zhoumi yang mulai terlihat khawatir padanya. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mulai menatap mata Zhoumi sembari memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

_"Gwaenchana.." _ ucapnya mantap. "Hari ini kita harus sekolah kan? Pengumuman kenaikan kelas seminggu lagi. Kau tidak ingin tinggal di kelas kan karena sering bolos?_"_ Ucap Sungmin lembut.

Sebenarnya Zhoumi tidak ingin masuk sekolah, dia malas jika harus bertemu kyuhyun, dia takut ketika Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun, maka Sungmin akan berpaling darinya. Tetapi Zhoumi tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu mengekang kekasih barunya itu.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, Zhoumi masih setia menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Tanpa memperdulikan semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sungmin mulai risih dengan tatapan teman-temannya, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Seluruh teman sekelasnya pun mulai ramai dan menyoraki mereka.

"Zhoumi-_ssi, _Sungmin-_ssi, _ kalian berpacaran?"

"_Chukkae!"_

_"Aigoo,_ kalian sangan cocok."

Kelas Sungmin mendadak beruba gaduh. Zhoumi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul di depan teman-temannya. Sungmin melirik ke arah bangku kyuhyun, _namja_ itu tidak ada di sana, bahkan tasnya pun tidak ada. Senyuman Sungmin mulai memudar, berganti dengan rasa khawatir menggelayuti perasaannya.

'_Kemana dia? Apa dia sakit?'_

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Sudah hampir 3 hari Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Sungmin benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun. Berulang kali dia berusaha bertanya kepada Siwon maupun Donghae. Tapi kedua _namja_ itu juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

_"_Sungmin_-ah gwaenchana?"_ tanya Eunhyuk mulai khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

_"Ne?_ _gwaenchana."_ Ucap Sungmin pura-pura tersenyum, sesekali dia melirik ke bangku Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, tapi usahnya gagal total. Karena kedua sahabatnya menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Minnie.

"kaumasih memikirkan_ Kyuhyun?"_ tanya Ryeowook kemudian

_"Ne? Aniyeyo." _Ucap Sungmin berusaha berbohong.

_"_Kami tahu, kau berulang kali bertanya kepada Siwon dan juga Donghae. Kau mencemaskannya? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Sungmin mencengkeram roknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia mulai gugup.

_"Sungmin sunbaenim" _Seohyun datang mendekati Sungmin, "Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Sungmin menatap Seohyun tajam, apa yang membuat gadis itu datang menemuinya. Sungmin melirik kedua sahabatnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Seohyun.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Sungmin dan Seohyun berada di atap sekolah. Seohyun berdiri membelakangi Sungmin. sementara Sungmin masih terpaku menatap punggung Seohyun. Keduanya saling diam dan tidak bicara. Membiarkan bisisngnya suara angin yang meniup-niup seragam sekolah mereka.

"Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Zhoumi _oppa."_ Ucap seohyun mulai membuka pembicaraan

_"Ne. waeyo?"_ jawab Sungmin singkat.

Seohyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin katakan.

_"Mwo? _Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun_ oppa?" _tanya Seohyun marah

_"_Kyuhyun? kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."Ucap Sungmin dingin.

Seohyun hampir saja berteriak, ingin rasanya dia melempar Sungmin dari atas gedung, tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu, sedangkan jelas-jelas Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

_"_Kau? Setelah melihatmu hari ini, aku benar-benar menyesal telah melepaskan Kyuhyun _oppa_ untukmu." Ucap Seohyun tidak kalah dingin.

_"Mwo?"_

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah? 3 hari yang lalu, aku telah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun oppa, aku melakukan itu semua demi kebahagiaannya, aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu_."_

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab, entah kenapa otaknya hari ini benar-benar kelewat bebal, mungkin pengaruh pukulan Kyuhyun tempo hari, sehingga dia butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap maksud Seohyun.

"Aku menyadari itu sejak lama, kau tahu? Aku selalu memperhatikan dia, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah menatapku, karena di matanya hanya ada kau, tak peduli bagaimana kau menyakitinya, tak peduli bagaimana kau bersikap dingin padanya, tak peduli bahwa kau sedikit pun tak pernah meliriknya_." _Seohyun mulai terisak, terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan semuanya, tapi Seohyun harus mengatakannya, dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang paling dia cintai menderita karena yeoja bebal seperti Sungmin.

"Apa kau tahu dia selalu bertahan, dia selalu berada di sekitarmu, asalkan bisa melihat senyummu, dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Apa itu bukan cinta namanya? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya? Atau kau memang benar-benar sudah tidak punya hati_?"_

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun Oppa. Tetapi dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia juga mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau juga mencintainya, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku ingin tetap mempertahakan Kyuhyun Oppa. Tapi aku melihat cintanya kepadamu begitu besar. Jika kau mencintainya, tolong katakan kepadanya. Jangan membuatnya menderika karena menunggumu." Ucap Seohyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar penjelasan Seohyun, apa benar dendam di hatinya telah membuat perasaannya mati? Sungmin jatuh lemas, kakinya seakan tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Sungmin menangis keras, tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya dia pergi mencari Kyuhyun, memeluknya meminta maaf dan mengakui perasaannya.

_"Sungmin-ah"_ ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aku mencintainya, wookie, Aku mencintainya, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami itu semua." Isak Sungmin di pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

_"_Tenanglah Sungmin_"_ ucap Hyukkie ikut menangis melihat penderitaan sahabatnya.

"Aku terlambat Hyukkie,, apa yang harus kulakukan?" isakan Sungmin semakin keras.

Sungmin merasa langit seakan runtuh, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari persaannya selama ini? Bagaimana maungkin dia mengabaikan perasaan yang seharusnya bisa jelas terlihat di depan matanya. Sungmin masih saja menangis sepertinya hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal. Sayangnya keajaiban itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit terjangkau.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Kyuhyun masih duduk di taman belakang sekolah, sudah 3 hari ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah masuk ke kelas. Kyuhyun memang sengaja ingin menghindari Sungmin. Dia ingin melupakan Sungmin, dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sungmin karena itu dia memilih untuk tidak melihatnya. Karena jika melihat Sungmin Kyuhyun takut keyakinannya runtuh, Kyuhyun takut tidak bisa merelakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku kayu panjang, kedua matanya menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menggapai Sungmin, karena itu dia ingin tidur dan memimpikannya, setidaknya dalam mimpi, Kyuhyun berhak memiliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, bayangan Sungmin kini mulai jelas bergerak-gerak dalam imajinasinya, menganatarkan Kyuhyun semakin dalam masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, namun sedetik kemudian butiran air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sepertinya dalam mimpipun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berhak memiliki Sungmin.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

_ "_Katakan di mana Kyuhyun?" bentak Hyukkie sembari mencengkeram leher Donghae dengan kedua lengannya.

_"Mwoya?_ Lepaskan aku. Kau ini kenapa?"Donghae menjerit kesal melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mencekiknya.

"Cepat katakana di mana Kyuhyun!"

"Lepaskan aku dulu, kau mencekikku terlalu keras, aku tidak bisa bicara."

Hyukkie langsung melepaskan kunciannya, dan menunggu penjelasan Donghae.

_"Aigoo,_ Kau ini tidak bisa abersikap lebih lembut kepadaku? Menyebalkan." ucap Donghae seraya memegang lehernya yang masih terasa sakit

_"_Kau mau aku mencekikmu seperti tadi? Cepat katakana!"

_"Okay, okay! _Kyuhyun ada di taman. Kau bisa mnemukannya di sana." Ucap Donghae ketakutan.

Sungmin langsung berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar dia menabrak sesorang yang berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

_"Mian,"_ ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat namja jangkung yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak itu. Zhoumi memicingkan kedua matnya. Padahal ia baru saja ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tanpa banyak berpikir Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

******KYUMIN IS DESTINY******

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sampai di taman belakang sekolah, nafasnya masih terengah-engah hampir putus. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya mencoba menemukan Kyuhyun, tak sulit mencarinya, bahkan sangat mudah, rambut Pink Kyuhyun benar-benar membantu Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di bangku taman, dari dekat Sungmin bisa melihat betapa kurus dan pucatnnya wajah Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, namun dia takut akan mengejutkannya.

Butiran hangat mulai jatuh di antara sudut matanya, Sungmin melihat dengan jelas butiran air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di samping tubuh Kyuhyun, dihapusnya bekas air mata itu, sambil terus menahan isakan tangisnya. Sungmin membelai lembut rambut pink Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup sebentar pucuk kepalanya. Sungmin melihat bekas luka di punggung tangan Kyuhyun, mungkin itu adalah bekas luka karena perkelahiannya dengan Zhoumi tempo hari. Sungmin mengmbil sapu tangan pink miliknya, dengan hati-hati Sungmin membalut telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

_"Kyuhyun-ah,, mianhae,, _membuatmu begini menderita. _Mianhae_ aku menipumu, menipu diriku sendiri, _jeongmal mianhae_." Isak Minnie pelan

.

.

_"_Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita saling bicara? Saat kau membuat kekacauan di kelas? Kau bertanya padaku apa aku membencimu? Aku bohong saat itu kyu, aku tidak pernah membencimu, sekalipun tidak." Ucap Sungmin.

.

.

"Saat itu aku sangat gugup Kyu. Sangat gugup, sampai tidak sanggup berkata apapun. _Mianhaeyo_ kyu, _jeongmal mianhae, mianhe _aku mencintaimu sangat dalam, bahkan terlalu dalam sampai aku kehilangan diriku sendiri."

.

.

_"_Aku mohon jangan membenciku Kyu, karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup membencimu. Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

**DEG**

Zhoumi merasa ribuan pisau datang menghujam jantungnya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta _yeoja chingu_nya pada namja lain. Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya, matanya terasa panas menahan kemarahan yang seperti akan meledak saat itu juga. Zhoumi tidak tahan lagi, _namja_ jangkung itu menghampiri Sungmin dan menyeretnya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

_"Zhoumi-ya!."_ pekik Sungmin ketika melihat Zhoumi telah berdiri di depannya.

_"kkatja.."_ Ucap Zhoumi sarkatis. Zhoumi mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan menyeretnya menjauh.

_"_Zhoumi-ya,, lepaskan,," isak Sungmin memelas. Tetapi Zhoumi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tangisan Sungmin, dia bahkan lebih keras mencengkeram lengan kecil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat Sungmin diseret oleh Zhoumi, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mencegah Zhoumi.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Zhoumi sarkatis

_"_Lepaskan dia, apa kau tidak bisa lihat dia sedang kesakitan?" teriak Kyuhyun

"Apa hakmu? Sudah ku bilang jangan dekati dia lagi, dia sekarang milikku.. _Arasseo_?" ucap Zhoumi kasar kemudian menyeret Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin mnegejarnya, tetapi kata-kata Zhoumi lagi-lagi menghentikannya, Zhoumi benar, dia sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur. Kyuhyun kembali duduk di bangku panjangnya, pikirannya masih saja di penuhi wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat sapu tangan pink yang melingkar di telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun mengenal sapu tangan itu, kyuhyun melihat nama Sungmin dalam saputangan itu.

_"_Sungmin_,, _benarkah? Jadi,, aku tadi, tidak bermimpikah? Belaian itu? Suara itu? Sungmin apa kau benar mencintaiku?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

***hari pengumuman kenaikan kelas***

Semua murid SMA _Sapphire Blue_ _International high school_ telah berkumpul dalam ruang Auditorium, semua siswa nampak berpakaian rapi, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kenaikan kelas. Semua siswa nampak gugup menunggu hasil pengumuman.

Sungmin nampak diantara para siswa _Sapphire Blue_ _International high school_, Zhoumi berada di sebelahnya, semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Zhoumi tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ cantik itu benar-benar merasa sangat tertekan, tetapi dia tidak sanggup melawan Zhoumi, entah kenapa Zhoumi sekarang telah berubah, tatapan matanya tak lagi hangat, bahkan sangat mengerikan, Sungmin sampai bergidik ketika melihatnya.

Kepala sekolah Leeteuk mulai memasuki ruang auditorium, semua siswa langsung diam seribu bahasa, kepala sekolah mulai menatap satu per satu muridnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin memastikan kehadiran salah satu siswa yang sudah masuk dalam daftar hitamnya, seorang siswa pembuat onar, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kepala sekolah Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, ketika batang hidung Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak nampak di sana. Dengan berat hati kepala sekolah Leeteuk harus mengambil tindakan tegas.

_"Anyeonghaseyo haksaengdeul.."_ ucap kepala sekolah menggelegar

_"anyeonghaseyo songsaenim"_ ucap siswa serentak

"Aku tidak akan panjang lebar, kalian telah berusaha dengan baik. Aku sangat puas dengan nilai kalian, hanya saja nampaknya masih banyak siswa yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku harus mengambil tindakan tegas. Aku akan mengeluarkan siswa yang tidak mau mematuhi peraturan sekolah kita. Cho Kyuhyun, apa ada Cho Kyuhyun di sini?"

Semua siswa saling berbisik, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun di keluarkan, Rasanya Sungmin ingin berlari dari tempat itu dan mencari Kyuhyun, akan tetapi Zhoumi begitu erat mencengkram tangannya.

_"krieeeettt,,, "_ suara pintu audit dibuka, seluruh mata kini berbalik menatap sesosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri di sana. Seluruh siswa mulai berbisik-bisik, kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang auditorium, dengan pakaian rapi dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat.

_"anyeong,, Cho kyuhyun."_ ucap kepala sekolah senang.

Sungmin langsung menoleh begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Sungmin melihat namja yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Kyuhyun melirik sejenak ke arah Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya naik ke podium.

_"Mianhamnida songsaenim, _tapi bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu di sini?" ucap Kyuhyun sopan. Kepala sekolahpun membiarkan Kyuhyun naik ke atas podium.

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis di sini. Setiap hari yang aku lakukan adalah hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku berusaha mendekatinya, tetapi dia justru menjauhiku. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun di dunia ini kecuali kebahagiannya. Dan jika memang kebahagiannya adalah jauh dariku, maka aku akan memberikannya." Kyuhyun mengehentikan kalimatnya, matanya menatap mata kelinci Sungmin agar Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang ada di setiap kalimatnya.

Sungmin tidak dapat menahan air matnya, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Zhoumi namun Zhoumi masih saja tidak bergeming, tangannya malah semakin erat mencengkeram lengan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang berencana untuk melepaskanmu jika kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, tetapi kemarin kau membuktikannya kepadaku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Dan aku akan menunggumu di sini untuk menerimaku. Sungmin-_ah,_ aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Seluruh siswa menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk dalam. Sungmin menatap Zhoumi, meminta pemuda itu untuk melepaskannya. Zhoumi menggeleng pelan.

_"_Zhoumi _mianhaeyo_. Lepaskan aku." isak Sungmin.

Zhoumi masih saja tidak bergerak, matanya memandang lurus ke depan tak peduli jika _yeoja_ yang ada di sampingnya tengah menangis dan memohon agar dia dibiarkan pergi. Semua mata mengarah pada mereka, namun Zhoumi tetap acuh, dia merasa Sungmin adalah miliknya, tak ada satupun yang berhak merebutnya.

Sungmin hampir menyerah, tangnnya kini terasa panas dan nyeri karena genggaman tangan Zhoumi yang terlalu keras. Tangisan Sungmin kini hanya terdengar seperti gumaman lirih. Namun tiba-tiba Zhoumi melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Zhoumi tak percaya.

_"_Pergilah Sungmin, pergilah bersamanya, kau harus bahagia." Ucap Zhoumi lembut.

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sungmin berlari naik ke podium kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di alaminya, dia sangat bahagia kemudian membalas pelukan hangat Sungmin.

_"Gomawo, Ming. Saranghae." _ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak sanggup berkata apapun, dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menangis bahagia dalam pelukan kyuhyun. seluruh siswa _Sapphire Blue_ _International high school_ ikut terharu dan bersorak untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, "Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum di depan Kyuhyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun emndekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya. Sungmin benar-benar telah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Cintanya yang hampir kandas, kini terbalas dan berakhir bahagia. Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hari ini akan datang. Namun kenyataannya, wanita dalam pelukannya kini adalah Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya.

Kedua bibir itu hampir bertemu, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya. Namun belum sempat bibir itu saling menempel, Leeteuk terlebih dahulu menarik kasar telinganya.

_"YA! APA KAU PIKIR SEDANG BERADA DALAM SHOOTING DRAMA ATAU APA, EOH? PUSH UP!" _ Teriakan Leeteuk diiringi gelak tawa oleh seluruh siswa. bahkan Sungmin pun ikut tertawa melihat kekasihnya mendapat hukuman _push up _dari kepala sekolah mereka.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Zhoumi, _namja_ berambut merah itu meambaikan tangannya, tersenyum tulus ke arah Lee Sungmin.

_'Terima kasih Zhoumi,_ _jika bukan karena dirimu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun'_

**THE END**

_**Akhirnya Tamat juga ^^**_

_**Gomawo sudah mau membaca dan review ^^**_

_(sby, 130513)_

**Jangan lupa ikutan Project KYU(te)MIN(i) yuuuk ^^**

**Mini Project dari KMS Indonesia untuk OTP tercinta kita JOY(KYUMIN) couple ^^**

**SS5 udah makin deket nih,, pengen sesuatu yang bedakan yg bisa kita tunjukin ke KYUMIN ^^**

**ikutan projectnya,,**

**follow joyer4joycouple ^^**

**dapatkan banner gratis dari panitia dan juga kyuminhouse untuk mendukung KYUMIN di ss5 jakarta ^^**


End file.
